


Good To You

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Smut, Follow up, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Not Underage, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "So good, babe," he heard the whisper and felt soft nuzzles against his skin. Desire and happiness fluttered inside. This is how it felt to be wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobodyscougar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyscougar/gifts).



> nobodyscougar wanted a little "next time" follow-up in my highschool!DalKenzie setting, and...lucky I got inspired. enjoy ;)

The sun had peeked its way into the sky some minutes ago, and on habit for Dalton's need to rise early for whatever he had to do over the course of the day, his eyes groggily opened. Yeah, he was in his room, he'd gone to the beach party with his class last night, and he and MacKenzie...oh, MacKenzie. _Mmm._ He brushed a hand over the covers, touching a very familiar arm in the process. Double _mmm._

He rubbed his eyes for vision to clear as he sat up. Mack was still asleep in the borrowed pjs, one cheek nestled in pillow and the same soft smile from earlier. As comfortable as if he'd always been here. Dalton wanted to brush along that jawline, give an awakening fairy tale kiss, but he kept his feelings under control. Didn't have to pounce just because the opportunity presented itself. He took a deep calming breath and headed for the bathroom.

On his way back, and carrying MacKenzie's clothes from where they'd been piled last night (and requiring another breath on remembering what happened in there as well), he saw his boyfriend had rolled over and was vaguely starting to stir. Dalton laid back down and hugged around that slim waist. Hugs were no-pressure, right?

Eventually Mack arched in a stretch and eyes slowly opened in a sleepy but adorable gaze. "Mornin', babe," he said in a quiet scratchy tone Dalton had never heard before but absolutely elated him.

"Hi." No need to ask if sleep was alright. "Hungry?" He was just struck with the urge to pamper his boyfriend and be so good for him. 

MacKenzie lazily shook his head. "Hm, not yet. Jus' wanna be cozy a little more," he murmured and kissed Dalton's cheek.

Yes, kisses, good. Dalton returned the peck and comfortably burrowed his face in the warm crook of MacKenzie's neck. He was shielded and happy, especially as he felt a gentle hand rub up and down his arm. The only sound for a few minutes was light breathing, and Dalton was lost in meandering but pleasant thoughts until he heard, "Do y'wanna talk?"

"About?..." he lifted his gaze. They hadn't had a "can we talk" moment since the admission that yes, they wanted to be boyfriends...such a while ago...

"Anything. Last night, meaning of life, world peace, angels dancing on the head of a pin, whatever." MacKenzie rubbed his eyes and reached for where he left his glasses. 

Dalton chuckled and rolled onto his back. "Seeing as we just woke up, how 'bout we start with last night and work from there?"

"Cool," Mack grinned, laid back down with glasses on, and cuddled around his boyfriend's waist. Warm as ever. "You're really happy?"

Nod-nod. "What you said about being close, I...I really get it." He ruffled MacKenzie's soft hair. "Like, we don't hafta do it every date, but...it feels good," he finished with a whisper and a faint blush as memories of sensation came back. Fortunately MacKenzie murmured in agreement and kept kissing his cheek. The fact he never pointed out when Dalton was embarrassed for the sake of not embarrassing him more was so sweet.

Mack gave a soft hum when it seemed like he was done kissing for the moment and laid a hand on Dalton's stomach. "When did y'start thinking of me that way?" he asked quietly. 

"Oh, wow..." Dalton bit a fingertip in thought and knew his face was heating up more. "Had to be one of the times we were making out...like, we were really going at it but your hands weren't rough on me and it was- nice." He silently cursed himself for falling flat on the right word for his emotions. Some musician he was going to be. 

But MacKenzie seemed to understand if his smile was anything to go by. "Really? Cute."

"Yeah." Dalton rolled in the embrace and snuggled his arms around. "What about you?" It had to have been at some point before last night or he wouldn't have agreed so quickly, right?

MacKenzie partly closed his eyes, and Dalton could've sworn he saw his mind shuffling through memories. Finally he asked, "Y'know when you played me that song you wrote and then we slow danced together a bit back?"

"Yeah..." He felt feather-light in remembering. That had been really been one of their sappier and more romantic dates, but Dalton had just been in that mood out of being happy and luckily Mack went along with it. But at a point during the dancing when he'd felt the gentle lull of his boyfriend's heartbeat against his own, he knew it wasn't just being polite...

In the present MacKenzie kissed his forehead. "I didn't wanna ruin the mood by getting fresh, but I really felt comfortable with you. Hadn't felt that way in a long time."

Dalton hummed in contentment and nuzzled against Mack's face. "You really are sweet."

"Y'showed me it's OK to be."

Ugh, lucky for him Dalton wasn't the swooning type, because when he talked smooth like that...all the same Dalton kissed along his boyfriend's jawline and under an ear while fingers played with the material of the borrowed pj top. Occasionally the hem would flip up to expose toned stomach muscles, and MacKenzie laughed and ruffled hair. "That fun for you?"

 _That_ certainly was. "You look good in my clothes," he murmured and leaned down on impulse to kiss part of MacKenzie's stomach that peeked through. The skin was warm and muscle smooth under his lips, and the anticipatory sensation from last night returned to hit him dead center. Desire, that was what he knew it as now.

And it must have showed on his face. "Dalton?"

Damn, no way he could lie. Dalton crawled back up to be facing that cute smile. He licked his suddenly-dry lips and said, "OK, I know I just said we don't have to do it every date, but..." He trailed off as anticipation turned into an ache. Was Mack going to think he was easy? 

But fortunately his boyfriend kept grinning and moved close to touch noses. "Feel like one more round for today, babe? Still got another condom with me."

Holy shit, he was saying yes. Dalton nodded and finished his thought, "I kinda wanted to try being on top.."

MacKenzie kissed a soft spot on his neck that made him shiver. "I bet you'd be so good at it."

"Careful, you're gonna melt me into a puddle," Dalton breathily teased and dove for the same spot on Mack's neck. With privacy they could afford extra time to make out before clothes started coming off. Not that he regretted last night at all, but now was for something slow and easy...

The taste and smell of still-clean skin delicately wove into Dalton's senses, and in between his moans from kisses he'd breathe in and be satisfied. This had to be the same way Mack felt when their makeouts got this close.

"Mmm..." MacKenzie's tongue pressed flat to lick a long stripe up the side of his neck, making him shiver. Lips parted in the pleasant surprise of the shock and Dalton dug his fingertips into clothing and bedding. "So good, babe," he heard the whisper and felt soft nuzzles against his skin. Desire and happiness fluttered inside. This is how it felt to be wanted.

Dalton broke the embrace long enough to get Mack's arms up above his head and softly laughed at seeing his smile. "Hi there," he said with a wink and peeled away the pj top to show off those awesome muscles once again. "Now who's the gorgeous one?"

Mack shook his head. "Still you." Then off came Dalton's top and the pair cuddled close again to resume kissing while wrapped in the comfortable sheets.

Hands occasionally wove into each other's hair with soft sighs in response. Ruffling hair had always been a favorite activity, but neither boy had felt so sensitive to such contact until just lately, as if every pleasurable nerve had been awakened. "Ahh..." Dalton rolled his hips and through the thin material he felt MacKenzie's excitement all over again. "Oh-"

MacKenzie's smile widened enough for his tongue to glide along the edge of his impossibly bright teeth. "Dalt...yeah..."

Yes, he was ready again. Dalton kissed his cheek and whispered, "Just lemme get some lotion," before rolling off the bed. As he heard rustling behind him that was likely Mack digging in his jeans pocket for the other condom, he found his makeup case in a drawer. He was pretty certain he was the only guy in school _with_ a makeup case, but Mack's protection made sure he didn't get as much flak for it anymore. Dalton smiled at thinking how grateful he was, but that was way too heavy to talk about right now.

He sat by MacKenzie on the edge of the bed when they got what they needed and eyed his boyfriend's body over. Pajama pants had shifted during making out, exposing a peek of hipbone cut. He got to touch that- without even needing to ask he crawled into Mack's lap and held tight to savor the feeling of skin.

MacKenzie's chuckle was soft in his ear and the two laid back down. "All yours, babe."

All his, he could do this...he slipped his thumbs into his own waistband and fingertips into MacKenzie's and kissed each side of that warm face. The happy hum was the only signal he needed to roll the pants away and be lying completely skin to skin. Certainly didn't take long to find all the good spots to touch.

"Eager, eager," MacKenzie's whispering chant was playful but friendly as he ran his fingers through Dalton's hair.

"It knows what it wants," Dalton smiled and got up enough on his knees to open the foil package. His gaze went back and forth from Mack's face to making sure the damn thing would roll on properly.

"Really gorgeous." Mack touched the tip once it was covered and slicked, and Dalton shivered at the faint brush of contact. MacKenzie made him like having a body.

Lying back down, legs and hips shifted about into a manageable position, making both boys laugh softly. This was comfortable, this was good. "Ready?" Dalton kept his hands on MacKenzie's hips.

"Uh huh." Ankles locked over each other and fingers wove into hair again. Oh, these were certainly good to be getting used to.

Dalton pecked the softest of kisses on his Mack's forehead, and savored the moment of quiet (save for heartbeats) for one more moment before slowly moving forward. Just like last night there were soft and high breaths when parts touched, and Dalton even felt his heart skip a beat. There was a feeling of confinement but not like being trapped. He welcomed it and knew Mack must have felt the same way.

"Oh," quietly left MacKenzie's lips, and Dalton had to pause his movements to study his boyfriend's face. Didn't look to be in pain...

"Y'alright?"

Mack nodded and draped his arms around Dalton's neck. "Keep going," he whispered and licked his mouth. Dalton caressed fingertips down his cheekbone and enjoyed the sigh before resuming the slow grinding. 

MacKenzie's body was tight, and not just in the sense of not having sex before. Every lean muscle was a delight for Dalton to run his hands all over as he moved and watch reactions. For his part Mack wasn't passive, occasionally bucking his hips to meet a thrust and the both of them moaning when he clenched. Even through the rubber Dalton could feel the pressure. "Mack..."

"Yeah..." MacKenzie's expression was sweetly slack and lips mouthing soft words like in the shower. Definitely different from the bit lip and tightened jaw in the backseat-

 _It's different when he's not in control,_ Dalton realized. _He trusts me._ He cupped MacKenzie's face for a tender gaze in those incredible dark eyes.

"You're amazing," Mack said lowly and raised his head for a kiss Dalton gladly accepted. Pleasant tingles vibrated that he could feel to the roots of his hair and his hips pressed deeper. Mack didn't complain about the pressure, just moaned and played with the hair on the back of Dalton's neck.

This was perfect and comfortable; with no worries about anyone peeking in on them they could take their slow time and really focus on being good for each other. Dalton smoothed a hand over his boyfriend's stomach, tracing every outline of muscle. He grinned each time MacKenzie twitched and shuddered under his fingers. "Have you thought about this, too?" was his gently teasing lilt. Mack nodded wordlessly and kept rolling his hips up and down. 

This soft, vulnerable side with a touch of submission, something that Dalton figured only he got to see. MacKenzie had been completely right last night, they really knew what the other boy could be feeling and how to carefully coax and soothe every feeling. Of course neither was the other's property but emotions entwined like they had been made for each other. Oh, Dalton felt all his senses swimming in warm bliss and his mouth sweetly devoured MacKenzie's with needy hunger.

"Mmf-" Lips and tongues played around each other with familiarity as the pair continued to move together. There was no longer that early morning chill, only the heat of exertion and excitement. Dalton was floating on a cloud warm with summer rain, his mind a continuing litany of _yes yes yes_.

"Dalt..." MacKenzie rolled and arched, a poetry in motion even sleeker than when he moved on the court. Dalton had the feeling if his boyfriend kept moving like that he wouldn't last much longer, and no sooner had that thought passed he was panting desperately for breath.

"Ah!- shit, babe, oh-" A quick one-two jerk of his hips and low moan of answer from MacKenzie and he was done for, collapsing with the breath knocked out of him. Luckily Mack made the best landing and his noise at the impact was pleasure instead of complaint.

"Oh, wow..." In his fuzzy haze of bliss Dalton was aware enough of smooth strokes down his hair and back, like the way Mack would cuddle him in moments of needing comfort. But he was happy now, so happy. With a grunt he carefully pulled his hips back so he could peel the condom off and dump it in the trashbin by the bed. MacKenzie's little noise at the loss of touch couldn't help but make him smile.

"That good, huh?" he soon managed to ask with the laziest of sated grins on his face. He knew himself he was hormonally _and_ emotionally satisfied. He and Mack really were good at making each other happy.

MacKenzie nodded and held under Dalton's chin for a kiss; words weren't needed all the time and the deepest touch of lips spoke plenty. Dalton sighed in contentment and stayed until the blissful hold until they needed to breathe again.

When MacKenzie grabbed the discarded pjs so they could re-dress, the silliest thought bubbled in Dalton's mind that no way he was gonna wash the borrowed pair just so he could keep the scent and memories close. At least he had the hopeless romantic part of being a musician down if not all the mastery of words yet.

Dressed again, the pair stood up and Dalton wrapped a lazy but tender arm around MacKenzie's shoulders. "I know how to press a damn good waffle," he murmured in MacKenzie's ear. "Could we cuddle with a big breakfast in front of that movie before you hafta go home?"

"You bet," Mack kissed his hair as they started for the stairs. "Just felt like spoiling me, huh?"

Dalton's shrug was playful but his smile was real. "I did say you've been good to me, now I wanna be good for you."


End file.
